shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Voyage- Log 86
Log 86: The Rabid Dog Who Didn't Understand “Alright, got it!” D’Artagnan said as he finished riffling through Canis Major’s clothes and seizing the key he had hidden on his person. “You know, you’re worryingly good at mugging,” Sid said as he watched the Majin first mate take what they were looking for. “Worked as a tax collector for a few years as well,” Art said happily, “sometimes they really didn’t want to pay, you know?” “I... suppose so,” Sid said while awkwardly sweatdropping. “Sid-san! Art-san!” Mercuia cried as she burst out of the building, Pura and Stormy running beside her, “you guys are okay!” “Mercuia-tan!” Sid cried as she approached, his head turning nearly 360 degrees while his eyes briefly swapped themselves with hearts. “Got one key,” Art said pleasantly as he lifted it up, dangling it from his finger. “We got the other,” Stormy added, proving her statement by lifting it up as well, “so now we just need Knave to win, right?” “Yep,” Sid said, his eyes returning to normal as he and the rest of the group stared up at the final floor, sounds of furious fighting still emerging from within... ---- “OOORRAAAAHHHH!!!” Knave cried as he flung himself through the air, both hands surrounded with immense amounts of heat and kinetic energy! “RRAAAAHHHHH!!!” Sirius roared back as he lunged through the air as well, the muscles on both his hands having shifted as he rocketed towards his adversary! They both swung their right fists forward, the two attacks colliding and grinding slowly across each other as they impacted, causing sparks from Knave’s heat to fly in the air as the blows finally separated! They quickly attacked with their left hands, the same effect occurring as the area around them crumbled! They separated, falling rapidly through the air as they landed on one of the few standing surfaces left, their feet causing craters to appear as they smashed down onto them! “COME ONNN, GREEN TEMPEST!” Sirius said, crouching down and preparing for his next attack, “I DON’T HAVE A GOOD ANSWER YET!” “WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?!” Knave shot back as he crouched as well, his hand splayed out on the floor as an aura of heat energy wrapped around him. “YAAAAAAHHHH!!!” the two cried as they lunged towards each other, colliding in the middle of the area! Blows flew thick and fast behind them, the air becoming full of their fists, rapidly colliding and causing massive shockwaves that blew through the around them! The speed of their attacks rose and rose, and eventually they caused a small shockwave exactly between them that sent the two sprawling backward! Knave forced himself up, his shirt shredded to pieces, blood trickling from several places on his torso and face. Sirius did the same, his own shirt in tatters as he wiped some blood out from his eyes, due to one of Knave’s attacks cutting him across the forehead. “What.... question...?” Knave asked, panting from that last exchange of attacks. “You’re still... that clueless...?” Sirius asked, chuckling slightly as he spat out more blood, “do I... really need to ask it again?!” “I don’t get it damn it!” Knave barked, his body tensing in preparation for the next attack! “NEITHER DO I!” Sirius laughed, his nails on all but his right hand suddenly vanishing, as gigantic claws appeared on that hand! “I STILL DON’T GET IT! THAT GIRL STILL ISN’T YOUR FRIEND! WHY DO YOU KEEP PUSHING FOR THIS?! JOINING A CREW DOESN’T MAKE THEM YOUR FRIEND! I JUST DON’T GET IT!” “YOU DUMBASS!” Knave said, lifting up his arms slightly as a truly incredible amount of heat energy suddenly formed, swirling around him at rapid speeds, almost appearing like a massive, incredibly powerful tide! “THE MOMENT SHE CALLED FOR OUR HELP AND WE DECIDED TO HELP HER, SHE BECAME OUR FRIEND, DUMBASS!” “INUKENPO...” Sirius began, the claws on his hand tweaking slightly as he flung them forward! “TORNADO CLAW STORM!” At the moment the words left his lips, an incredible amount of compressed air slashes flew through the air, eventually combining, twisting and merging together in order to form a massive slash that flew towards Knave! “NAGA NAGA NO....” Knave began, bringing one hand back, “STORM SYSTEM!!!” He punched the hand forward into the air, causing the heat and kinetic energy around him to explode outwards, whipping through the air and forming a concentrated attack that collided with Sirius’s own technique! The entire top floor was eradicated by the force of the two techniques colliding, a massive explosion engulfing it and bursting outward, filling the air with an incredible din! The Marimo Pirates were pushed back slightly by the shockwave, lifting their hands up in order to potentially shield their faces! ....... Finally, the shockwave died down, and the pirates were able to lower their hands to gaze at the sight before them. Where the first and second floors had been was a load of rapidly clearing smoke, the second floor having collapsed under the strain of the explosion. “Who do you think...?” Pura began as the smoke slowly began to clear. Back on the ship, Kagome clutched part of her robe tighter as said smoke slowly began to clear. “Knave-san...” she murmured. At last, the smoke cleared entirely, revealing two figures, Knave and Sirius, standing absolutely still on the now shaved barren floor of the second level... “Knave...?” Stormy asked quietly from where they stood. Knave dropped to his knees, then quickly shifted his position, ending up in a lotus position. The marimo lad let out a deep breath, then leaned back against one of the bits of the original wall that was now peeled back like a flower’s petals. Silence remained for another few minutes... And then blood spurted briefly out of Sirius’s mouth, and the bounty hunter dropped to the floor. ~End of Log~ Previous Chapter | Next Chapter Category:Zeon1 Category:Grand Voyage Category:Stories Category:Chapters